Beauty and the Forever
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Summary: Ever since Lucy was 20, she's been an immortal. . As in never growing old. The only way the curse to be broken is to fall in love and the love has to be returned. But time is not on her side. Will she find love before time runs out?


_Chapter Zero: More Than Meets The Eye_

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia quickly and silently walked down the long staircase in search of her father. It was around midnight when she woke up randomly, and once she's awake, it will take hours before she can go back to sleep.

She crunched down at the middle of the stairs that leads to the main room of the Heartfilia Mansion and it's also her father's favorite spot to read a book. She smiled when she saw that there was a fire already made but frowned when she noticed that he wasn't in his chair that he likes to sit in. "Where is he?"

She ran quickly towards the main room and placed her hands on her hips in frustration. "Okay, this is really starting to freak me out."

She cocked her head to the side when she heard muffled voices. Lucy raised an eyebrow with interest and tip-toed towards the front entrance.

Lucy leaned against a nearby wall so she wouldn't be seen. She learned forward and could see her father, Jude Heartfilia standing outside the big oak front door talking to a stranger.

She was thankful that it was the full moon phase so it wasn't hard to make out what the stranger looked like from where she was standing. It was a tall old man with long grey hair and dark red skin. He was holding a staff of some sort with a purple globe on top. He was also wearing a long purple and white robe.

"I'm telling you for the last time," Lucy heard her father say at the tall old man. "I'll get you your payment."

The tall old man crossed his arms tightly, giving her father a death look. "And I am telling you, My King is not a patient man. Hand over the payment." He commanded. Holding out a hand. "Now."

Jude slapped his hand away. Get the hell out of my property and tell your "King" he can go to hell!"

Jude slammed the door so hard, it made the pictures that was hanging on the wall shake, causing Lucy to yell in surprise.

"Lucy?"

Lucy groaned when she realized that her father heard her yelped and came around from the corner she was hiding from. "Everything okay? Who was that strange old man?"

Jude walked over to his daughter and placed a hand onto her shoulder to calm her down. "Everything is fine my daughter. Do not worry about that man. He won't be coming here anymore." He sighed when he glanced at the hanging clock on the wall. "Let's go back to sleep." He yawned as he guided Lucy back up the stairs." Come on."

Just as the two was almost at the top of the stairs, the whole mansion started to shake around them violently. Lucy grabbed hold of the railing screaming in fear. "What's happening?!"

Lucy screamed when a gust of wind picked up her father that threw him down the stairs." Father!" She yelled, running down the stairs to come to his aid. "Are you alright?"

Jude grabbed his head as a strong painful headache started to form after the fall. "I think so."

The two turn their heads as the door flew open and the same man that Lucy saw earlier was there. His staff was glowing a weird shade of purple. She watched as he pointed the staff at Jude. "My King will not be ignored! You shall pay the price!"

"No!" Lucy yelled as she jumped in front of her father just as the beam of purple light shot out from the staff that was aiming at her father. "I won't let you hurt him!

Instead of hitting Jude, it hit Lucy straight in her chest and sent her flying across the room, knocking her out cold.

Jude widen his eyes in pure shock at what his daughter just did. Even after her mother died, even after what Jude put Lucy through she still jumped in to save him. But why?

Jude turned to look at the red skinned wizard." Please!" He pleaded, crawling over towards him on his knees. The wizard looked at him. "Spare my daughter! Let her live and kill me instead!" Will your King accept that kind of payment?"

The old wizard pondered at the request. He looked over at the passed out young blonde. "I guess it's true,"He said, walking over towards Jude. "That there's more to this then meets the eye." He then aimed his staff at Jude and a purple light shot out from it, making him disappear.

He walked over towards the knocked out blonde. He studied long and hard at her. "Your father made a grand sacrifice for you child." He said, studying her once more. "And here I thought he was a selfish man."

He pointed his staff over at the blonde. "I shall give you a blessing. To you, it may feel like a curse." A purple light loomed over her, making her glow purple. "You shall have the power of immortality. You will stay in this form. The only way to break this spell is to fall in love and the love must be returned. If you do not find love after 3,000 years, you shall die. If you do fine love, you will grow old and have a normal life!"

He tapped his staff on the ground three times, making the blonde stop glowing. "Good luck, my child." He said before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

A/N: I am back with another story! Got this story idea after finally finishing the last series of FT. I uglied cried haha. So, hope you like this! :)


End file.
